deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rpg horror game villains royal
intro Wiz: Today we look at a few horror rpg villains. Boomstick: Duke MacGahan, the crooked man Wiz: Alfried Drevis, The mad father Boomstick: Ellen, the wicked witch of the house. Wiz: Mary, the killer from the painting Boomstick: Misao, the high school ghost killer Wiz: Ao oni, the purple monster from hell Boomstick: Sachiko Shizaki, the host of corpse party. Wiz: and White face, the computer demon. I'm Wiz and hes Bombstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: in a death battle! (it shows everyone in a close up) crooked man Wiz: The Crooked man in the game started off as Duke and as he was young he was abandoned when his mother died in a hospital. He tried to be a lawyer but he could never pass the final exam and finally the thing that set him off was when he his girlfriend left him after he made gifts for her and everything. Duke left his apartment and he went to his mothers house to go to the attic and hang himself. Now he is a vengeful spirit named the crooked man. Boomstick: Then their was the crooked man in the 2016 movie that was summoned by people reading his poem and a music box or the one from the conjuring 2 but they are mostly the same in powers wise. The Crooked man can teleport, he has a high pain tolerance, and he was regeneration. The Crooked man has survived being lit on fire, shoot with a shot gun possibly point blank, knifes to the head, shots to the head with a pistol, and more. The Crooked man can also control people and he can toss normal people like David around like a ragdoll. Wiz: The Crooked man can be destroyed by ghost killing stuff or if his music box is wound down backwards and he still does feel physical pain but that mostly stuns him that doesn't mean he can be killed by physical stuff. The Crooked man has his fragments of Sissi to represent his girlfriend, D to represent himself as a student, and Fluffy as when he was a kid. This can work against him and it cant at the same time. Sissi does have a box to hit people with and D has a knife and Fluffy is...fluffy but the crooked man also want to kill them as they are fragments of Dukes life. Boomstick: The verson of the crooked man are mostly the same so we don't need to look at them AS much as the full game one as the 2016 movie one is the same but cant be in light but that doesn't kill him. Alfred Drevis Wiz: Alfred started off as a normal child but he had a habbit of killing small animals and hidding them. His mother was not happy at all but She still loved Alfred and Alfred loved her mother so much that he killed her and turned her into a doll. Alfred was a serial killer but when he meet a person named Monika Drevis. Boomstick: Alfred then became a stay at home/ basement killer father. Alfred saw her daughter and the side of him in her. Wiz: Alfred decided to turn his daughter into a doll but he was stopped by Monika and he killed her. After everything in the Mad Father game Alfred is also seen in the game Misao with Library and Ogre showing that Alfred does know of young Misao probobly. Boomstick: Alfred has a chainsaw to attack with and brake down wooden doors. He can brake down a metal doors after a few times, he can be stabbed and impailed by many knives and continue to walk and even survive a knife to the head, He is a scientist so he knows about chemicals and bodys of people and animals. Wiz: Alfred is inasne and he is still human. Ellen Wiz: When Ellen was young her parents didnt love her and no one could play with her because of her sickness. Ellen killed her parents and a demon ate her parents souls. Ellen burnt down her house and she ran into the forest where the demon gave Ellen her house and tought her magic to be a witch but she has to bring people into her house and kill them for the demon. Boomstick: Viola entered the house to become friends with Ellen and Ellen switched bodys with Viola. Ellen ripped out her eyes, cut her legs off, and gave Viola medication that made it so her throat is so distroyed that only grunts can be made Wiz: Ellen went to leave the house but Viola made a rose bush stopping Ellen so she went back into the house to get something that would destroy the rose bush and at the end of the game Ellen goes home with Violas father who kills Viola. Boomstick: When Ellen closes her eyes she can appear in anywhere in the witches house or the forest as she is really their, she has control of the forest and the witches house, she can make illusions, she can see other spirits, and she has several unnamed spells. Wiz: Ellen mostly relies on the house to kill people and her normal body is very weak from her illness. Mary Wiz: Mary was seen when Ib and Garry in the Violet room and she tries to keep Garry away from Ib so she can be closer to Ib. When Garry found out Mary was a painting the other paintings spread the news and Mary suddenly stayed still making Ib worry. After Ib opens a door with a plastic key Mary gets her pattel knife. Mary, Ib, and Garry get to the end but Mary cant as she wants to bring Ib with her. Marrys best ending is when Ib joins Marry. Boomstick: Marry can control the Art Gallery and she has the pallet knife that can hurt humans. Wiz: Marry is a painting so she could be stopped if shes put back in the painting, she needs to kill someone to go to the real world but she losses her art gallery control but the painting weakness as well, she can be very jealous, and she might be a little crazy Misao Wiz: At the beginning of the game Misao contacts the player in her dreams. Before the game Misao vanished one day and weird paranormal stuff happened in the school. When a student mockingly asks Misao to spare him from her wrath the whole school was put under Misaos spell. The player goes back in time to save Misaos soul. Boomstick: Misao is a ghost and she can control the school. Misao can also create demons and ghosts. Wiz: Misao easily tricked and she can be reckless. Ao oni Wiz: Ao oni is found in a house in the middle of nowhere and he kills people who enter his house. Boomstick:Ao oni has broken closets and he can run through a wall, Ao oni is really fast despite his size, and he has knowledge of his house to trap people or hide to attack. Ao oni also has his Oni room with onis who are mostly the same. Their is Blob Oni, Blockman Oni, Catepillar Oni, Deformed Oni, Encephato Oni, Hunchback Oni, Satellite Oni, Squatto, Tall Oni, and Teeth Oni. He can eat people and become whoever they eat to look and even sound like them. Wiz: Oni in the games have no weaknesses but in the movie he stumbles around from him having a HUGE head. Sachiko Shizaki Wiz: Sachiko was a school girl and she didn't have any friends but she did enjoy the solitude and she stayed after school to watch the riain. A teacher went up to Sachiko one day and he did stuff to Sachiko. Sachiko went to the top of the school after a few days and the teatcher mocked her trying to stop her. She tripped and she fall down to her death. The tried to hide the body but he was found by the princapil. The princapil helped the teacher hie the body and Sachiko put a curse on the school controlling it. Boomstick: Sachiko can control the school, she can hurt spirits, she can do ghost stuff, and shes good at stealth. Wiz: Sachiko can go into a mental brake down if shes reminded of her late mother, she doesn't have any real combat skills, and if you outsmart her you can destroy the school and possibly her. White Face Wiz: Whiteface is a computer virus and he lives in the game IMSCARED where he changes the files or makes files. Sometime as well Spooky took White face put put him in a body naming him unknown and specimen 1 giving him a phsycal form Boomstick: in the game White face has a gun, virtual omnipresents, file/data/information alteration, duplication, umbrakinesis, photokenisis, teleportation, shape shifting, summoning, creation, telekenisis, and he can control the entire game. In reality he can change rooms and change them Wiz: In his most powerful White Face is in a computer but in his physical form he isnt as strong as he was in the game. Pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once for all. Boomstick: it's time for a killer Death Battle! Fight Misao vs Mary Misao floats into the Art gallery and she floats around as the lights flicker and turn off. Misao: huh strange? Someone bangs on a wall, a cat meows, a fruit dropped from a painting, and blue foot prince appear near one of the paintings. Misao floats down into the painting going into a new place. Mary walks to Misao and smiles. Mary: Hello can you help me in scared and lost Misao points to where the she came from but now their is a wall. Mary: Oh no you're stuck with me do you want to come with me friend? Misao thinks for a bit and she nods. Mary smiles and she shows Misao her yellow rose. Mary: this is my rose picked from this pace. I wonder what your rose is. Mary and Misao walk around solving puzzles. Mary: I got a idea! lets get you a real body Misao: I like that idea Mary holds a doll to Misao and Misao possesses the doll. Mary carry's Misao around. draw White face vs Ellen A girl walks into the witches house and she sets a computer down. Ellen crushes and girl and she looks at the computer. IMSCARED turns on and Ellen starts to play. after a while White face jumps out of the computer and he looks down at Ellen. Ellen laughs as she fades away. White face searches the area solving puzzles. Ellen laughs as the building falls onto White face crushing the computer and himself leaving a room still standing. The house slowly starts to form back together and Ellen grabs White faces soul. White Face appears back into the house and Ellen tosses demons and monsters at White face. Ellen laughs as she lets the demon eat white faces soul killing him. The Crooked man vs Alfred Drevis. Alfred walks into a hotel holding his chainsaw and a note. Alfred walks around the Hotel and he walks into the bar area. The crooked man groans standing behind Alfred. Alfred: Now that's a face only a mother could love. Alfred starts his chainsaw and the crooked man jumps at Alfred. The crooked man punches and he bites at Alfred. Alfred stabs into The crooked man and he kicks the crooked man away. Alfred grabs a bottle on the crooked man and he uses a chainsaw spark to light the crooked man on fire. The crooked man runs through the wall and Alfred finds a note. Alfred walks into a school and he kicks down the doors. The crooked man laughs from the top of the building. Alfred kicks down doors and he walks to the roof. The crooked man looks at Alfred and he tries to control Alfred. Alfred struggles but the Crooked man controls him. The crooked man walks to the edge of the roof. Alfred looks down and he smiles Alfred: You're my demon I guess this is what I get. Monika I'm sorry. The crooked man makes Alfred jump off the roof. Ao Oni vs Sachiki Shinozaki Sachiki walks into Ao Onis house she wonders around the house. Sachiki changes the house to the school and she smiles. Ao Oni walks around the school and he walks through the walls stumbling around. Sachiki smiles as she sees all of the Onis. Ao Oni meets up with the other Onis and they all walk to the exit. Sachiki stops the Onis and she holds her scissors. The Onis look at each other and they run at Sachiki stomping all over her. The Crooked man vs Mary and Misao. The Crooked man possesses Alfreds body and he walks into the art Gallery. The crooked man goes down into the Marys area. Mary: oh hello sir wanna join us. The crooked man turns on the chainsaw and he walks to Mary. Misao floats out of the doll and she tackles the crooked man out of Alfreds body. Mary watches as Alfreds body falls with his chainsaw stabbing into the ground, Misao punches the crooked man, and the crooked man groans. Mary: Hey Misao can you force him into a doll? Misao nods and he forces The crooked man into a doll. draw again. Ao Oni vs Ellen. The Onis walk around the witches house and Ellen crushes all of the onis in the first trap. Ellen: that was....stupidly easy. The demon shrugs and he eats the Onis souls. Mary, Misao, and the crooked man vs Ellen. Mary walks into the witches house and she walks around. Ellen watches and she switches bodys with Mary. Ellen goes to Mary and Mary groans. Ellen: please kill her shes a moster! Misao and the crooked man attack Mary and killer her. Ellen smiles trapping The crooked man and Misao into the dolls. Ellen walks to the kitchen and she uses salt to destroy the spirits soul. KO! KOs! It shows Ellen sitting in Marys body with the demon eating more souls, white faces soul screaming, Alfreds body is still laying in the art gallary, Sachiko is crushed into a pile of blood, the onis all crushed into a ball of purple bodys, and Misaos soul with the crooked mans souls are being burned for the demon. results Wiz: wow. Boomstick; This was really close. Wiz: Yep. Most of the characters were wall level with White face being a god in the game to room level in reality, Misao can control a school, Sachiko could do the same, and Ellen being able to control the witches house and the forest. Boomstick: The Onis had numbers but the spirits could do a lot of damage to them even if Sachiko could be hit by normal people. Mary could become Misaos friend sparring her of her wrath but with that trust could make Ellen even more powerful because of trickery. Wiz: Any puns Boomstick Boomstick: Nah thats just not in the spirit of this battle. Wiz: The winner is Ellen....Wait was that a pun? NEXT TIME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fubCZyvpiQQ VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzEFjqPZpRw TEAM CRAFTED VS VANNOS AND FRIENDS! Category:Gamehost0007 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Horror Themed Death Battles